I Wont Let Her Wreck Us
by TheArianaArmy
Summary: Will Jade let Tori ruin her's and Cat's relationship? read to find out. Rated T for minor cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys (: this is just a cute little oneshot I wrote. I hope you like it!**

**Remember: I don't own these characters. **

My room is dark. I'm staring at the clock only to see the seconds slowly turn into minutes. It feels like its been an eternity but in reality I have only been waiting for five minutes. I can't seem to get that nervous feeling in my gut to control itself for over a few moments.

I'm torn. I'm torn on what to say or what to do when she walks through that door. I know she'll be pissed. I look down at my hands. I didn't realize I was taping a slow steady beat until now, I guess it's a little calming.

My mind is racing. How can I look that red velvet girl that I love with all my heart in the eyes after I practically ripped her heart and soul out last night.

Finally the knock comes to my door filling my ears telling me its now or never. I don't say a word, I know she'll walk in on her own. The knock was just for effect to show me that she has the decency to let me know she will be coming in.

The door creeks open. I watch her feet as they make they're way into my room. She hasn't spoken yet. Or at least I don't think she has. My hearts beating so loud in my ears that any sort of noise under the average talking tone wouldn't register in my mind.

She takes the seat next to me in such an elegant way, these are the moments that I realize how beautiful she really is. Even in a situation like this she can't help but be perfect.

I clear my throat to talk but I'm interrupted with the sound of her voice choking back. So I don't speak. Instead I just look at her waiting to see if she wants to be the first to break this heavy silence.

"Jade…" She says but doesn't finish. She just leaves me there, she opened the door only wait for me to walk through first. But what am I suppose to say? No amount of time would have prepared me because the second she walked through that door my thoughts were out the window along with my courage.

So I do what she did only to buy myself sometime "Cat…"

She doesn't say anything, she doesn't even look like she is thinking about saying something. She's just waiting for me.

"I'm sorry." I mentally smack myself because I'm sorry doesn't cut it and I can tell in her eyes that she knows it too.

She sits up a little more only to intimidate me. She knows I'm scared. "I don't know what to say Cat without sounding like an ass." Classy Jade classy.

She only nods her head.

"Cat I love you. I really love you, I didn't mean to fuck up last night. I never tried to hurt you I was just having a fun time. I was upset you weren't with me so I talked. I talked to Tori. I told her about us. I was drunk and all I wanted was someone to talk to because I was lonely. I didn't feel right without you there. I was talking and letting my feelings out and before I knew it Tori grabbed my head. She pulled me into that kiss without any warning. I wanted nothing to do with her I was only alone with her to talk about you. You walked in before I got the chance to push away."

She didn't speak right away. I could see the tear forming in her eyes. I don't want to see her cry I really don't. All I want to do is pull her into a hug, let her know how much I care. But right now is not the time.

"Jade I saw what I saw. You were kissing Tori. I don't care if you wanted it or not. You shouldn't have put yourself in that situation Jade. "

She didn't say a lot but it was enough to make my heart sink.

"Cat I didn't think I was putting myself into a bad situation when we first started talking. She's someone we have known all throughout high school I never thought she would try something on me."

She's crying now. And if I didn't know any better I'm sure a few tears have flown down my cheeks also.

"Don't cry" it's all I can say when I know she has the full right to cry right now.

"Yeah don't cry Jade." She scoffed only to wipe the tears off her face. I can tell she's getting angry. "What am I suppose to do Jade? Laugh? Laugh at the fact my fiancé, the girl I love with all my heart kissed Tori because I wasn't with her for less then 3 hours? How do you expect me to marry you when I cant even trust you now?"

My heart is shattered. "Your going to let Tori pouncing on my face ruin our marriage Cat? I'm pretty sure when I asked you to marry me I had no intentions to cheat. And I never will. You should know that by now."

"I thought I knew that until I saw you sucking on Tori's face in her bed room."

"I was pushing her off Cat." I wish I could say more, but what am I suppose to say in this situation. I really wanted nothing to do with Tori. She desperately attacked me when I least expected it. I never wanted her to kiss me. That was the truth.

"How do I know you were pushing her off? How do I know that you didn't just push her off because I walked in the door. If I never came in what would you have done?" She said with tears starting up again.

"You want to know what I would have done if you didn't walk through that door?" I said raising my voice. "I would have pushed her off a lot harder then I did in front of you and I would have punched her perfect little teeth into the back of her head. That's what I would have done Cat."

She shook her head.

I decided to talk. I'm done letting her ask a million questions I want her to know I love her.

"I fucking love you Cat. With my whole heart you are the girl I love. I love your smile, your laugh, the way you can change me from this horrible person to someone who is caring and nice. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Cat. I want to have your babies and raise them with you. I want to still be in love with you like I am right now when were 80 years old. I want to see the world with you. Make everything you ever dreamed of come true. I want to give you the most amazing life. And I want none of this ruined because someone as stupid as Tori kissed me when I least expected it. Cat you are my everything"

By now I could only imagine what I looked like. I could just feel how soaked my face was from the tears and how my whole body was shaking because in all honesty I'm petrified of losing her.

She hasn't spoken. And I can't tell what was going to come out of her mouth next.

"I… love… you… too Jade" She managed to whisper out between her own sobs.

Before she could say another word I wrapped her in my arms. I can feel our bodies lightly shaking together as was both cried.

I looked deep into her brown eyes while pushing her hair out of the way. I pushed my face into hers giving her the best kiss I could muster up. In that kiss I showed her that Tori's kiss meant nothing. Just by that kiss I let her know how much I love her.

I am Jade West and I love Cat Valentine and I will never let someone like Tori wreck our relationship.

**I know its short and kind of stupid but PLEASE REVIEW(:**


	2. help me!

**Hey guys! (: I'm not sure if I should so I need your opinion! Should I turn this into more then a oneshot? Like a story, like why Tori did what she did and how Cat and Jade handle the whole situation? Let me know what you think (: **


End file.
